


the sound of Breath

by Zalorly



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalorly/pseuds/Zalorly
Summary: 帝皇透过亚空间窥视到未来的一角，在那即将到来的叛乱中，他的唯一指定工具人儿子在叛军的旗舰上掀了桌子并大吼：“要不是我，你们能到泰拉？”爹：懂了，这就把逆子给透了
Relationships: Emperor of Mankind/perturabo
Kudos: 7





	the sound of Breath

又名：佩图拉柏想要变得可爱  
-  
那是第三十个千年即将走入尾声的某个下午——夏日会令人想到什么？尤其是一个闷热的、拥挤的，阳光普照的夏日，他不打算在记忆中精准无误地再现当时的场景，皇宫的各个房间、廊道、角落与暗室内照例堆满了人，还有自四面八方流淌出来的吵嚷声，每当这时候佩图拉柏都会暗自诅咒他那过于敏锐的听觉，这些对于寻常凡人来说不过是毫无意义的噪音，而落在他的耳中时，甚至连最微弱的呼吸都一清二楚——他厌烦皇宫，此刻太阳正在落下，余晖残照却依然刺眼，这般情景令他回想起他第一次踏上这颗星球的时候。他那清醒的、无时无刻都在高速思考的脑子，清楚得像本百科全书，因此时常令他感到无法抑制的苦恼。当他望向几乎没有任何变化的尖塔，阴影覆盖下变幻出莫测颜色的彩绘玻璃，还有正为外墙褪色的嵌饰图案进行粉刷修缮的工人，他望向宛如迷幻的温室花房般的泰拉，好像望见了自己白白度过的那泥沼般叫人窒息的近百年时光。  
佩图拉柏又开始焦躁了起来。  
倒不是因为周围的环境。不完全是。他还不至于被日光直射眼睛就会暴跳如雷，只不过这一切总能轻而易举地引发蓄积心中的愤愤不平。有那么片刻他试着从噬咬内心的焦虑里抽身而出，总而言之，不要更进一步地煽动起不必要的怒火。  
半片黄绿色的树叶从枝头飘落，他收回视线，缓缓令手腕紧绷的肌肉放松，方才意识到自己并未穿着装备有重型火炮的动力甲。长袍的边缘垂在脚踝边缘，随步伐起伏而摆动，亚麻色布料柔软如水，可它擦过遍布伤痕的皮肤时，总会带起针刺似的瘙痒感。  
从二十三个星系之外。他接到来自泰拉的命令，帝皇召见，要求他本人暂且离开战区。务必以最快速度返航……星语者通讯是这么说的，抵达空港后直接前往皇宫，无需等待谒见许可……佩图拉柏站在铁血号的舰桥上，伴随最后一丝尾音消失在亚空间引擎的嗡鸣合奏中，在场所有的人都能够听得见沉重、清晰的脚步声，它从指挥王座的前方响起，尖刻响亮地传到全息战略桌附近，然后停下。隐约脚下还有阵阵颤动余韵回荡，没人会蠢到去做那个率先开口触霉头的家伙，三叉戟的成员们暗自交换了半个眼神，他们的面部表情始终保持死水般的沉稳，无人胆敢，也无人有意愿去揣测帝皇或原体的意图。惨白如纸的灯光落在静静旋转的全息图像上，咔哒，盔甲金属手套指节叩击于平台边缘，这是深深静谧内唯一的声音，咔哒，不难听得出其主人的踌躇与困惑。  
直接前往皇宫觐见帝皇。  
这道命令确实突兀到令人有些摸不清头脑，他想最近这些微不足道的胜利似乎尚不足以引起他的父亲的关注，尤其是在他的兄弟们彼此竞争，互不相让的情况下，单是收复（或毁灭）某颗星球、某个世界，恐怕连那帮凡人书记官都会觉得算不了什么要闻。只不过是这个星区距离太远，亚空间航道也不算稳定，因此照例又是派第四军团前去清扫拒绝顺服帝皇的原住民。正悬浮于众人面前的虚幻投影，连同旁边环绕它所旋转的两颗卫星，在三天前就已经不存在任何形式的生命迹象了。这么说吧——除了长途跋涉外没有任何难度，战事顺利地恐怕在帝国年鉴内只能留下半行不到的记录，佩图拉柏面无表情地盯着那代表着舰队船只的符文，一共二十六艘，保持静止，悬停在轨道上方，战报前不久才发回战争议会，他想恐怕连简报都还没整理出来——更遑论上达至帝皇面前。他琢磨着，很自然地认定了或许是帝国又碰到什么难得对付的敌人，他的父亲这才想起远在天边的第四军团，否则除此之外也找不出什么更合理的解释了。  
“返航。”佩图拉柏收回手，他转身往指挥王座的方向走去，声音里带着些怪异的不情愿，“全速前进，你们都听到了，以最短时间赶回泰拉。”  
而现在，他站在皇宫的廊道内，禁军早已告知，帝皇将在私人书房内接见他。这是条露天长廊，他的脚下是座小巧精致的花园，不知何时天色悄然陷入黑暗，仿佛是在他某个陷入思绪而失神的瞬间，有人趁机适时地抖开幕布，罩住高悬在头顶的炽热光球。然而高温有增无减，更像是从他的体内向外散发的热量，佩图拉柏还隐约能记得第一次来到泰拉的所见所闻，到现在他也从未在这颗高度工业化的星球上感到过任何近似于家乡的亲近感，但无论怎么说，曾经与现在的感受完全不同，无非是时间对狂热的幻梦施加了缓慢、默默的磨损，令他看清肩上，和心头上的重负实则有增无减。  
他的父亲需要他，但他的父亲需要的并不是真正的他。  
不管怎样，接下来他也只有去领回不知具体内容为何的新任务，再度指挥铁血号驶入星海。佩图拉柏强行敛起心中怒火，他憎恨这个任凭帝皇摆布的自己，憎恨仅仅只是将他看做战争工具的父亲，却始终不肯停止某种对幸福的愚蠢憧憬。禁军为他打开了门扉，佩图拉柏望向前方，下一秒他就将为这宁静的内室带入炎夏的热气、心底的愤恨、低哑的嗓音，还有回荡在光影间阵阵沉闷的脚步声，怀着秘而不宣的自暴自弃感，他要前来搅乱这个良夜。  
-  
沉重大门在背后合拢，佩图拉柏朝前走了几步，两侧墙壁上是明晃晃的壁灯，没有过多的装饰，尽管这儿的风格依然同皇宫外沿一脉相承：华丽，并且毫不掩饰这种华丽。他犹豫了一会，放慢脚步，然后他很快意识到了那股违和感究竟来自何处：门外守卫严密，而这里竟然看不见半个人影。  
没有多余的时间留给他继续思忖，距离终点只剩数步之遥，他已经能够看见正埋首桌前的男人，而尽管佩图拉柏早有准备，却还是感到了似曾相识的冲击。将脑内多余的思绪甩开，他垂下头，加快脚步走了进去，地毯柔软，上面印着帝国的双头鹰纹样，鞋面踏上去时的触感有些飘忽不定，像是海浪，顺滑干净的毛绒几乎吞没了整个鞋底。  
“父亲。”  
他照例跪下行礼，然后在起身抬头的时候心跳不受控制地空了一拍。  
剥开他惯常所看不习惯的各式纯金装潢、华贵摆设的绚丽外衣后，这间书房的布局实际格外简单。左侧是占据了一整面墙壁的书柜，其中不乏古泰拉时代的作品，但也不是什么罕见的珍稀孤本，粗略瞥去也能见到不少熟悉名字。右侧大体类似，只不过墙壁上多了块凹陷进去的壁龛，由于外廓是凸起的大理石雕花装饰，在这个角度他暂且看不见其中究竟陈列的是何藏品。受到说不清的情绪影响，佩图拉柏的视线急切地自垂挂的巨幅油画上跳了过去，欲盖弥彰地飘到搁在整张双头鹰旗帜前的大理石像上，那遮掩了彩绘玻璃的帷幔，沉静如山峦屏障，将映得外部庭院金灿灿的照明灯光同屋内隔绝开来。  
然而，正如潜水者终究会因耗尽氧气而不可避免地浮出海面，到最后佩图拉柏也只得硬着头皮看向他的前方。面对他的是张宽大但简朴的书桌，两侧堆放着数据板与纸质书卷，头顶的吊灯洒下淡黄光晕，从这一刻起，这个夜晚的一切都变得像是梦境。纠缠了他整整一天的噪音连分毫都无法染指这与世隔绝的空间，他只听得见笔尖与纸张摩挲时的沙沙低语，帝皇并未抬起头，也没有对佩图拉柏的到来做出回应，他刻意低着头，沉默不语，修长手指搭在长桌边缘，尾指不时敲动，这细微而随意的单调韵律没有节奏可言，此刻，他已感到两颗心脏的跃动同时变得急促起来。  
佩图拉柏几乎都快要忘记自己的父亲脱去沉重金甲的模样，因此他的心头竟然涌起些微荒诞的陌生感，更不必说今夜帝皇只穿了件淡金色的睡衣，视线所及能称得上饰品的只有环绕在额前的王冠，泛着光泽，漂亮的月桂叶，顺滑如水的黑发自肩头向背后落去；在他的身边能感受到的只有平静，一种温和的平静。最初他的目光还有些闪躲，没过多久他便近乎于放肆地打量起他的父亲——虽然他仍旧恭敬地低着头，但那双向来冷若寒霜的淡蓝色双眼早已在那大理石般沉厚而柔润的皮肤上流连已久。  
如果帝皇没有出言斥责，那便是某种程度上的默许。对他那有些神经质的大脑来说，自我欺骗毕竟还是一种保护性质的安慰，并确保那些冷酷、尖厉的过往不会造成伤害，而是平和地从升起的气泡边缘滑过，落到他那些不愿告人却从未忘记的记忆深渊中。  
“父亲。”他涩声发问，完全没有留意到自己的口气里带上了近乎于乞求的味道，“您召见我，是为何事？”  
模模糊糊的响动停下了，刹那间他碰到了他的父亲的眼睛：说来也怪，佩图拉柏听见了自己的呼吸声，那像是一只小型野兽从喉中喘出的，叫人不悦的微动，它与这片寂静格格不入，陡然间一股不同于往日的难堪涌遍全身，他担心自己又搞砸了什么事，也许他的表现不中父亲的意……然后那晚，他第一次产生掉进了陷阱的感觉，就是帝皇放下那支精致华贵的笔，拉开椅子，从书桌后方站起来的时候。  
他的父亲正朝他走来，步履平稳，从容不迫，面上带着似有若无的微笑，那该如何描述？不再是他所熟悉的帝皇，就像一座苍白雕像，漠不关心、冷酷客观或是平静如水。那一瞬间他竟觉得自己身处悬崖边缘，注视着不可抗拒、逐渐逼近的身影，最初萌发的是难以抑制的惊惧，随后便被炽热的渴望所替代，脚步无声，每一下却像是直接踏在了他的灵魂上，它像是抽打着他的鞭子，像是无声垂下的蜘蛛丝线。如果让他选择，他宁可在不知何时消失的柔情蜜意里溺死，而不是在无人问津的角落里被人遗忘。  
等到他意识到的时刻，佩图拉柏发现自己再度跪在了这个男人的面前，他仰起头，双手笨拙地垂在身边，不知该将它们伸向何处，如果此刻他还有多余的精力能够组织起自己的思绪——想必他一定很想知道自己在他的父亲眼中是什么模样，脸颊滚烫，朦胧而不知所措，短暂地忘却了怨愤与羞耻。他眼睁睁地看着那温暖的淡金色光晕向他走来，衣摆几乎要碰到他的膝盖，他如同沉入了深水，日光劈开一道五彩斑斓的光柱，如此虚假，如此……触手可及。  
帝皇俯身靠近他，有几缕长发不知何时摆脱了王冠的束缚，悄然垂到了他的肩上。那双正仔细端详他的眼睛——凡人般的眼睛，温和、柔软，带着莫名涌动的情感，似乎从里面闪烁着某种光——但不再是刺眼到足以令原体都会短暂失去视力的纯粹光亮，佩图拉柏甚至能在漆黑的瞳孔内看见自己的身影，正落在虹膜的中央。当他面带微笑注视你的时候，佩图拉柏想，你总会以为你就是他的整个世界，而这也是他所希望你想象的，他策略性地利用着他的模样，那么诚恳、真挚又动人的样子，来死死地攥紧你的心。这似乎十分自然，哪怕那么片刻间他忘记了呼吸，他也不会为之感到惊奇，毕竟若要令气流吞吐必须得先张开嘴，而在他的父亲的注视下，如此简单的细节早已被抛到风中。  
肺部收缩，扩张，平和舒缓，但他觉得喉咙有些发涨。  
“佩图拉柏。”  
然后帝皇开口了，他们的额头几乎要碰到一起，淡淡的呼吸气流落在他的鼻尖、他的嘴唇和他的脸颊上。听见自己的名字和缓地自帝皇口中淌出，每个音节都浸满足够丰富的情感，这让他陡然间回到了那个夜晚，那个久远的夜晚，给了他无限虚假的希望，又很快让他明白独裁者与暴君并没有什么区别——但他还站在希望的淤泥里。佩图拉柏的心里阵阵作紧。他无意识地捏住拳头，仿佛面前他的父亲的目光化作高功率的强光探照灯，刺穿他的身体，洞见他的灵魂，迫使他毫无遮掩、无法逃避地将搅涌在意识里的那些念头——甚至是羞于启齿的那些——赤裸裸地展现在他唯独不想被窥视的那个人面前。  
他想要唤醒内心的警惕，尽管此刻他的理性早已近乎溃不成军，过往的岁月里他体验过太多次类似的感觉，每当他怀有哪怕一丝微小的渴求，或是被某些表象和错觉哄骗得产生了幻想——那本不该是幻想。想到这点的瞬间，佩图拉柏忽然觉得有如一盆冷水泼了下来，帝皇是不会对他的儿子们同等施舍他的怜爱，他沉默不语，以前他早就看够了那些更为受宠的兄弟们围绕在父亲身边，荷鲁斯，圣吉列斯，福格瑞姆，还有最可恶的多恩，或者，有时帝皇也会看向他，带着他早已习惯的冷淡和沉默。  
从未有过类似于此刻的体验：团团温热气息扑落在他脸上，像极了锻炉内飞出的星火，微弱而稍纵即逝，甚至尚未落到地面便会熄灭，可谁都知道那尾迹的起源是在封闭炉膛内舞动的烈焰。  
“我的孩子。”  
是来自他的父亲的触摸，以及他的声音和疼爱。  
又是种老套的陈词滥调，老套却有效，这就够了。世人皆知钢铁之主身披坚铠心若钢铁，他所率领的军团亦是被铸造为帝国最为无往不利的战争机器，坚韧顽强一如他们建造在分布于荒凉偏远的边疆要塞，佩图拉柏素来以此为傲，时间长了，连他都差点坚信不疑……以至于当他与那曾体会过的力量重逢时，那只需要轻轻一碰，就能击溃他的防御的毁灭力量，他在轻微的慌乱中颤抖了片刻。  
而被自己的父亲搂在怀里？这种事情更是在最放荡与荒谬的梦中都不会出现。  
“我将要奖赏你的忠诚。”  
帝皇的手臂绕过他的脖颈，状似漫不经心地挑起一根纤长的缆管，然后让它落了下去。佩图拉柏望着他的父亲再度起身，此刻，他已尝到唾液从喉咙里滚落下去，那滋味不知是苦涩还是酸痛，但他仍然像死了般一动不动，似乎意识早已从躯体里脱离而出，飘往了未知神秘的地方。  
-  
在铁血号航行于亚空间的成千上万个长夜中，佩图拉柏时常把自己锁在舰船的内部圣所里。点亮照明灯，关闭舱门，各项为生存提供必要要素的系统运转如常，时间总是如同自缝隙内淌出的光晕般悄无声息地流逝着。这是他的工作室，是孵化永远不得见天日的梦境的巢穴，它承载在掀起战争与毁灭的巨舟上，偏偏只有在这里才能够进行唯一使得他感到放松的活动。没有人能够窥见他的收藏究竟有多少，那些绘制在宽幅纸页上的设计图纸，花园、剧院，音乐厅和体育场，私底下他对帝皇之子的品味嗤之以鼻，但他不会为第三军团这群自诩清高的家伙提供他的绝妙设想。  
有时他也会为自己的兄弟们制作些精致的玩意，但不像其他人，他永远在谨慎地挑选赠礼的对象，确保它们被用在了合适的地方——当听说基里曼将他制作的计时钟悬挂在马库拉格最高的塔楼上时，暗地里他为此涌起过丝丝快乐——但来自兄弟的谢意所带来的快乐比他想得还要少。当他凝视那些摆放在台架上的造物，精巧的金属鸟儿站在台灯边上，他把它做成了鹰的形状，可它从来没有机会飞去它本该去往的地方。  
而他的父亲？他的父亲从不需要这些，他不需要他的儿子所做的那些多余的、毫无用处的梦境，佩图拉柏便毫无保留地献上帝皇要求的一切，有选择性地藏起被视为无用之物的那部分，他将自己铸造成了父亲期望的模样，将身体和心灵塞进僵硬冰冷的模具中，哪怕是这样，帝皇都不愿多在他的身边待会儿，或许再说几句话。  
房间内的热气叫人窒息，世界开始变得模糊起来，不仅仅只是他的视线。  
“不……您是想确保我的忠诚。”佩图拉柏慢慢地、沉重地站起身，声音里带着某种绝望，袭来的浪潮叫他头晕目眩，他站在水中，光是维持平衡便已竭尽全力。政治、策略……从利库斯到泰拉，在哪都一个样，用肉体交易作为奖励，这不过是利益交换的某种形式罢了。顷刻间他的思维便格外迅速地帮助他理解并领悟了面前的一切，以及即将发生的事情。他这样说着，这样由于震惊和羞愤而不顾一切地表达着，“为什么，父亲？您难道在怀疑我吗？”  
闻言，帝皇朝他投来一瞥。那个眼神叫他立刻惊慌了起来，看他的父亲的样子，仿佛随时准备离开这个房间。头晕目眩间他也无法判断，现在正好整以暇地站在书桌边，左手搁在桌角，淡淡凝视着他的帝皇眼中究竟蕴含的是不满，抑或是失去了兴趣。他真怕他的父亲就这样将他一个人留在这里。方才的怨怼早就不见踪影，他所感到的是怕——近乎于恐惧。  
“过来。”过了片刻，他终于听见了那个熟悉的声音，“到这里来。”  
佩图拉柏想也没想，顺从地走了过去，站在帝皇所示意的位置，他的心里还残留着些许因失言而残留的惶惑，一枚色彩鲜艳的浮标，正在他心里深沉如墨的海湾里上下浮沉。现在他与他的父亲之间的距离只有半臂不到，他微微抬起眼，像是下意识地寻求来自掌控者的指示，使他能够像过去无数次那样，献上他被需要的部分，只为令他的父亲满意。  
“把衣服脱了。”  
不需要在必要的事项外浪费时间，佩图拉柏如此理解着帝皇的意思，他手忙脚乱地拽开外袍，却因颤抖而在上面攥出了好些皱痕，佩图拉柏诅咒起这麻烦的衣服，它令他的双臂暴露在外，甚至连掩盖的余地都没有。然后他听见了从身边响起的低沉笑声，这叫他始料未及，帝皇从一开始便向他投来饶有趣味的凝视，似乎他很享受这一等待的过程。他张开嘴巴刚想说些什么，但突然有只手落在他的脸颊上，沿下颚线缓慢摩挲，直到落在了下巴上，拇指托住底部，而食指略微用力，从颌骨处传来些微按压的疼痛。  
他沉默地继续手上的动作，与此同时那只手慢条斯理地滑向了他的喉咙，用指腹触碰着上下滚动的喉结，然后撩开垂下的缆管，玩笑似的扣紧他的脖子，然后松开。仿佛他正在检验他的造物，居高临下地摆弄他所中意的玩具，收起了全身倒刺，听话、乖巧，不再具备攻击性的玩具。佩图拉柏松开手，他抬起右脚，把滑落在地的布料踢开，还剩下内衣的部分，当他的手伸到腰部，准备褪去最后的遮掩时，他嗅到了悄然袭来的热潮。  
帝皇的手捏紧了他的手腕，他无力挣脱这钳制的力道，他也不想挣脱，顺着它所引导的方向，佩图拉柏立刻领回了他的父亲的意思：在这间书房里，想找到一个相对轻松的位置，留下的选择着实不多。当他的手臂不可避免地按在堆叠在两侧的文书上时，他还是感到了些许窘迫，还有紧张。虽然对于这方面的知识并不缺乏，但对于他来说也只仅限于了解的程度——这时，另一只手也落在他的身上，它扯开剩余的衣物，揉捏起大腿外侧的肌肉。  
这确实说不上温柔，他本还隐约期待至少能够得到一个吻，而不是背对着他的父亲，下半身赤裸地暴露在审视的视线下，这到底是哪门子奖赏——他本想这么说，但光是落在身上，肆意抚摸的触感都令他不由自主地开始摇动起了腰部，迎合着他的父亲的动作。  
佩图拉柏恨死了这样的自己，更憎恨自己这副在轻而易举的撩拨下便被情欲烧得晕头转向的模样。他的思绪开始变得支离破碎，坠下的碎片又搅起更多的骚动，他趴在方才帝皇的双手游移过的桌面上，呼出的滚烫气流晕开半透明的水雾，灯的光晕又蒙上了层迷幻的轮廓，他想要被占有，欲念与嫉妒此刻尽数混为一体，不止是肉体与肉体的结合，他一定要得到什么东西，独一无二的，只属于他的东西，为此他愿意将自己的灵魂、精神、思想与肉体尽数交给他的父亲，寄希望于这能换取些什么回来。只有他的父亲能让他感到安全，感到平静与快乐，正如游走在身体每一处的手掌，他微微眨动眼睛，意识到自己正不住地颤栗。  
随即，男人修长的手指落在了从未被人触碰过的地方，没有停留，第一根手指径直拓开穴口。最初的感觉有些怪异，但很快便变得顺遂起来，自他的体内分泌出的液体快速地帮助着身体适应异物的侵入，先前的爱抚已经令他浑身酥软，而第二根也很快整个没入了进来。帝皇的动作颇为老道，原本紧张僵硬的肌肉在有节奏的按压下逐渐开始放松，显然他的父亲并不想这么早就让他体会到过于刺激的快感，指尖在滑过那一点的时候总是浅尝辄止，而在拔出的时候又刮擦着柔软的内壁，虽然不至令他当场情难自禁，但这熟练的动作却又刺痛了他的心。  
“父亲。”佩图拉柏咬紧嘴唇，他哑声哑气地问道，“您经常用这种方法来换取忠诚吗？和荷鲁斯？”  
背过身去，他看不见身后男人的表情，但很快他便意识到或许这句话有些太过火了。  
原本不住收缩吮吸的后穴陡然失去了饱满的填塞物，他眨了眨湿润的双眼，仿佛就连空气里的热流也在悄然褪去。帝皇将沾满黏液的手指凑到他的唇边，分明他能感觉到后方有某个半勃的坚硬器官正抵在搅开的入口，以刻意、警告的方式来惩罚着他的失言。他张开嘴，含住了他的父亲的手指，为他清理干净那些透明的液体。纯黑的发丝落在了他的脸颊旁，然后是他的父亲的低语，舌尖近得都快要碰到他的耳垂，他晕晕乎乎，差点没听清楚要求，话语过半，强烈的羞耻感便令他的脸涨得通红。佩图拉柏望着距离他咫尺之遥的那张脸，看着向后退去的身影，就意识到他实则愿意付出一切，来挽回方才自己犯下的过错。  
“……”  
按照要求，他再度转过头，将赤裸的后背舒展开来，更进一步地分开腿，同时用粗糙的、布满硬茧的双手掰开臀缝，将方才已经被扩张到半开的小洞完全暴露在自己的父亲面前，等待不知什么时候才会降临的奖励。而整个过程中，他必须保持这个姿势，而更令他越发不知所措的是，这本该让他觉得被玩弄的举动，勾起的不是他所熟悉的怒火，而是血液里愈烧愈旺的快感，那尚未被触碰过的前端竟然也颤抖着站了起来，伴随紧紧贴合在桌上的身躯，几乎快要触到冰凉的石面。  
所幸他的父亲没让僵局持续太久，但显然作为惩罚的一部分，他那尚未完全打开的后穴被硬物粗暴地撑开仍旧紧缩的肌肉，毫不留情地顶了进去。那瞬间的疼痛叫他差点从书桌上滑落，佩图拉柏发着抖，勉强站稳脚跟，阻塞紧致的甬道显然还未完全做好准备，停留片刻后，帝皇缓慢地退了出来，性器前端摩擦着穴口上方，佩图拉柏大口喘着气，一想到自己的手指仍然听话地保持住先前要求的位置，展示他那渗着淫糜液体的入口，不禁半张开嘴，腰部不自主地再度扭动起来，想要纾解下体快要涨开的痛楚。  
“父亲……”他低声哀求道：“父亲……请……”  
几乎在他开口的瞬间，他的父亲终于再度操进了他的体内，这次他做好了准备，尽管比上次好不了多少——仍旧是深入到肠道末端，留在外面的囊袋碰到他的手指，刺痛，热，还有猝不及防的撞击感。佩图拉柏呜咽了起来，紧接着身后便传来大力的动作。帝皇的手掌按在他的手腕上，固定住他的右臂，变相将他的挣扎扭动限制在极为狭窄的范围内，只能随着来自后方的撞击上下起伏。而另一只手则沿着肩胛骨来回抚摸，像是安抚惊恐不定的动物，但却叫人猜不到随之而来的是怜爱还是抛弃。  
他的腿无法合拢，佩图拉柏只能凭借来自后方的快感来试图抚慰自己。他歪过头去，方才他的父亲令他侧过身来，触碰他的乳尖，连同拢起他的胸部一道揉搓半天，换来的是几声强行忍耐下有些变形的呻吟。他死死压抑住混合着痛楚与欲念的喘息，一方面他不愿显得软弱没用，无法令他的父亲发泄尽情，另一方面他总觉得自己的嗓子实在败兴——其实那根本无关紧要，他的神经越发脆弱，患得患失的思绪也就越多。帝皇似乎完全没有察觉到他的小心思，已经被撑到极限的后穴甚至在进出的时候会些许翻出深红肉壁，甚至连涨起的青筋都反复蹂躏着他的肠壁，他的父亲想要弄坏他，他想，把他逼到彻底孤立无援的境地，佩图拉柏迷迷糊糊地思考着，让他从此再也离不开他，利用他的妒恨与爱意牢牢地束缚住他，甚至都不愿赐予他半个吻。  
可他早就已经完全献出了自己所有的东西，他委屈极了，甚至愿意像个放浪的婊子一样扭动腰肢讨好他，他从来也不清楚自己最怕的是什么——是怕他的父亲对他失望，还是怕自己失望，不管是哪种，那想必都足以彻底击溃他的心灵。  
似乎是对他的胸部失去了兴趣，他的父亲拽住了那用于辅助思考的缆管，迫使他仰起头来，整个人的支撑点忽然只剩下抵在书桌边缘的小腹。他觉得自己像是条被钉在地面上濒死的鱼，伴随性器抽插时的水声，他的大腿上蜿蜒而下的水渍越来越多，淌过陈年伤痕，在脚边晕开深色的痕迹。如此充盈和狂乱的感觉，在这间溢满汗水与情热气息的房间里，他的父亲终于将全部注意力放在他的身上，他在占有他，掌握他。泪水从他的眼角悄然无声地淌了下来，他再也撑不住了，佩图拉柏叫出声来，干渴的喉咙喘出断断续续的嘶哑低吼，那股仿佛掐住喉咙般的凝滞感使得他不禁张开嘴，好让空气涌入肺部，而这无疑令更多唾液从嘴角滑落，将他的父亲的桌子搅得愈发混乱。  
他张开口，什么都说不出来，唯独泪水往下淌去，恍惚间似乎有坚实有力的手指替他擦了几次。他无助地呻吟着，已经彻底失去了对身体的控制，全凭他的父亲随意将他操成各种放荡的形状。没有多余的话语，当然也不需要提问，当他意识到自己光凭后穴的快感便高潮了的时候，佩图拉柏已经化作了滩倒在桌面上的软绵流水，他迷蒙地半睁着眼，侧过头去，他的父亲抬起了他的左腿，好让他看清射精后已经垂下去的阴茎，然后伴随一阵突如其来的饱胀感，这场折磨与快乐的情事终于结束了。  
“父亲……”  
佩图拉柏嘴唇开合，却连半分声音都没发出，透过盈满泪水的双眼，他看不清帝皇的神情，唯独看见那黑发上同样沾染了汗水，映着日光似的金色光芒。  
没有人见过这样的帝皇。尽管对于先前的问题，他的父亲选择了避而不答，但他选择了执拗的相信这个判断。  
他试着起身，如今意识逐渐凝聚回体内，佩图拉柏低下头，面对被他在下意识的狂乱间扫成了团废墟的桌面感到羞耻。不知在什么时候，他的双手已经撑在桌边，但曾坚实有力的大腿不知为何就是难以凝聚起平素习惯的力量，倒不如说光是保持这样趴着的动作就已经让他无暇思考别的事情了。  
“钢铁之主？”  
帝皇的轻笑声从头顶传来，这话倒不完全是嘲讽，却烧得他脑内充血。  
佩图拉柏喘息着，他从未感到如此脆弱，如此无力。他又试了一下，结果却是令双腿之间淌下了更多的粘稠液体，它们有些滴到了小腿上，有些凝固在大腿根部，不时还有细微黏腻的粘合又分开的响声，他觉得这肯定很好地娱乐了他的父亲，特别是那近乎视奸的眼神，自他的脖颈，往下滑落到腹股沟，还有黏满不明液体，已经完全合不拢的腿。  
“好了，孩子。”  
这确实叫他始料未及：帝皇笑着走了过来，将他抱在怀里，在他的额头落下一吻。  
“没关系的。”尚未来得及回味蝶翼般轻盈的余温，他的父亲已经迈开脚步，往书房后方的一扇门走去，“我说了我会奖励你的忠诚，但我觉得，现在休息一下也不错。”  
-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 是之前在群里说到想看佩佩被爹透的梗！但写着写着就变成诱奸了……反正当事人也不会报警的吧，大概


End file.
